tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Weaver Delta
The Weaver-X series. A rebirth of an ancient production line, adapted and enhanced with new technologies, and ready for the battlefield that Cybertron has become. This is the first of them to be built, bearing the mind of Weaver-9, the longest-surviving member of the original Weaver series and designer of the new series. His new body transforms into a heavy and well-armoured shuttle. The upper panel of the shuttle may open up to reveal a compact internal manufacturing facility, suitable for refurbishing parts for quick field repairs, or allowing him to build most facilities and devices from raw materials up. The shuttle's main engine is a powerful ion drive, able to propel him to orbit and beyond, and though his acceleration is unimpressive save in short bursts, his fuel efficiency is amazing. He may also transform into a solar power satellite when not otherwise occupied, to fuel the Autobot cause or focus a devastating beam of light from his collection vanes to scorch his enemies at great distances. In robot mode, he is known to wield the Eliminator-class personal weapons array prototype. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Weaver-X series. A rebirth of an ancient production line, adapted and enhanced with new technologies, and ready for the battlefield that Cybertron has become. This is the first of them to be built, bearing the mind of Weaver-9, the longest-surviving member of the original Weaver series and designer of the new series. MUX History: In 2006, Swindle and Vortex attacked Fort Knox, but we driven off by the US forces there with the assistance of Weaver Delta. OOC Notes Weaver Delta was once known as Weaver-9. Logs 2007 Category:2007 * February 19 - Brazil Flyover * February 19 - "Weaver Delta Comes To Talk Sense into Luminous" - Weaver Delta approaches Luminous in her Citadel of Primus. 2010 Jan 07 - Weaver Reporting The camera flicks on, and Weaver Delta can be seen, at a low angle that looks like he's holding the camera in his hand, there's a shadow across the lens from one of his long, pointy fingers. He appears to be somewhere inside Metroplex, just a little of the great city's wall is visible behind him. "Weaver Delta reporting in for duty, asteroid mining operations concluded. Ore has been deposited on Cybertron for refining. Supplies should be sufficient to sustain our industrial demands for a while." "Upon arrival on Earth, I discovered the new Over Kill unit, on the West coast of the US, and was able to persuade it to leave without shots fired. Apparently, it is running the AI formerly used in their Overlord Vector. This is probably already known. Upon arrival in Metroplex, I have begin taking tasks from the maintenance work order list, to keep shuttle and city upkeep ahead of schedule." "Call upon me as needed, comrades." A lid comes down over the camera lens, and the transmission ends, replaced by the Autobot screen test pattern. January 27 - Look out, it's CLAWS! Air Raid gets terrorized while going surfing. Jun 11 - The Cannon Weaver Delta reporting: :Thanks to Trojan's quick thinking and large teeth, we have in our possession Megatron's cannon. I am subjecting the weapon to a full battery of analytical tests, and am already finding interesting and potentially useful design approaches in its plasma containment systems. :If he was displeased to lose it, he will be even more so at the consequences of it falling in to our hands. When my analysis is complete, the weapon's full design data will be made available to the entire Autobot research and development division. Looking forward to giving Megatron a horrible surprise, Weaver Delta Category:2010 Players Weaver Delta was created and played by Weavah. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Operations Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:OCs Category:Transformers